Kicks and Distractions
by Ironic-Perfectness
Summary: (SasuNaru) Sasuke thinks that Naruto's "kiss" back in the classroom was on purpose and was to distract him and confronts Naruto about this and they both discover something rather interesting about each other...


(this only makes sense if you have read the manga, chap. 3. Naruto doesn't have his little 'bathroom incident' again, only once. I have part of the page on the left, read right to left, for those who have not read Naruto, 'kay?

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. GAWD, how many times do I have to mention it?!

Warnings: Yaoi, maybe some ooc-ness, hm...

"What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Naruto, skidding to a stop in front of Sasuke, staring up at him

"Ninjas can untie ropes. Remember that, dead last." Sneered Sasuke. Naruto gasped as he slid to a stop in front of Sasuke, looking up at him with wide eyes, breathing short, uneven breaths. But, how did he….how could he? He was sure that he had tied up the raven haired in a way that he couldn't escape. And yet, he found the Uchiha prodigy standing before him, looking down at him, smirking.

"Oh!" exclaimed Naruto as he tried scrambling back, trying to get away from Sasuke as soon as possible so he could get up on his feet and fight him. Sasuke took a step toward him, bending down to take him by the collar of his jacket, lifting him by a couple inches off the ground. Sasuke brought his face closer into Naruto, glaring at the blonde.

"You used henge no jutsu to transform into me. What did you do?" growled Sasuke, now snarling more than smirking, black eyes narrowed.

"None of your business!" exclaimed Naruto, trying to act tough, returning the daggers that Sasuke was shooting at him with his eyes. Those black eyes, so filled with hatred, so much like an abyss of sadness, sometimes he wondered how Sasuke got by everyday. Sasuke shook Naruto, rattling the blonde.

"My body, my business. What did you do?" he said through his teeth, obviously mad now, as if he couldn't tell from before.

A faint blush crept over Naruto's cheeks. "Nothing, I just…uh…went to check on Sakura, that's all."

"Why don't you try to catch up with me so you don't have to transform into me to impress her, dobe?"

"Hey! Hey! What makes you think I'm behind you-"

"Shut up, dead last."

Naruto snarled before he kicked Sasuke as hard as he could in the ankles, making the raven fall on top of him, catching both of them by surprise, really, both landing with an 'omf'. Naruto winced as he hit his head hard on the stone floor and as Sasuke's weight was thrown on top of him. He didn't weigh much, actually, he liked the weight, but this wasn't the time to enjoy his rival falling on top of him.

"Dobe…" groaned Sasuke as he pushed off Naruto so he was now hovering over him, not on top of him. Naruto glared at him, eyes narrowed, thinking of a good name to call him, before he realized their position. Sasuke might have not realized it, but his face was hovering right over Naruto's along with his left leg between Naruto's legs. He blushed, hard.

"Erm…Sasuke…"

"What is it, dobe?" he growled, glaring at him. A passing kunoichi shot them a dirty look, _tsk_ing as she knit her brows together. Sasuke looked down at their position, a faint blush creeping into his cheeks. He cussed under his breath before getting on his knees, still in between Naruto's before he grabbed the boy by the collar again, snarling.

"What the hell was that for, you….." his expression went blank again for a moment before it switched to something between confused and outraged, "It was all on purpose, wasn't it?"

"Eh?"

"The kiss, and now this. You're trying to confuse me, aren't you? You're trying….yeah, you're trying to distract me, that's it!" exclaimed Sasuke, his black eyes wide, talking almost as if he were convincing himself. Naruto moved back slightly, shaking his head as fast as he could.

"No! I swear! Sasuke, it was all on-"

"Fine! Then-"

Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's, cutting off whatever he was going to say, catching him by surprise.

After a moment he drew back, looking into Naruto's eyes, eyes half open. "Then this is me getting back at you. "

Sasuke got up silently and started walking away, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Naruto blushed hard, still trying to figure out what happened.

Sasuke kissed him. _Sasuke. _The Uchiha prodigy, -good-for-anyone, the ultimate perfectionist, kissed him. _Him. _Uzumaki Naruto.

"Wait! Sasuke!" yelled Naruto, jumping to his feet before running after Sasuke, his blue eyes wide. Sasuke looked over his shoulder, no sign of their previous kiss on his face. He even had his eyes narrowed, being his typical snobby, stuck-up, mean-Uchiha-avenger self.

"What is it, dobe?"

"Sasuke! " exclaimed Naruto, running towards Sasuke with wide eyes, breathing short, uneven breaths. Sasuke turned around slowly, arms crossed, seemingly pissed off.

"What?"

Their lips met once more as Naruto slammed into Sasuke, pressing him up against the wall behind him as they kissed for the third time, tongues colliding.

"uh…ugh…Naruto, what are you doing?" managed Sasuke in between kisses, barely able to talk. Naruto drew back abruptly, looking into Sasuke's black eyes. He wanted to look at them good. Might be the last time he would see that small gleam of happiness in those cold eyes.

"Kissing you, _duh._ Now shut up and kiss me before you lose the chance, teme."

"I'm not gay-"

Naruto cut Sasuke off by kissing him again. And to his surprise, Sasuke kissed back. As they deepened the kiss, Naruto tried to let the kiss last as long as he could, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's thin body. He might never be able to kiss him again, so he might as well make it memorable.


End file.
